The Block Family Goes Bankrupt
by Nicki'sNumba1Fan
Summary: The Block family gets scammed and goes bankrupt. How can Massie deal with a new life? Will she finally become luxurious again?
1. Chapter 1Just a regular day

It was a normal day for the beautiful Massie Block. She woke up and yawned. "Another day at OCD," she said. She got up and changed into her DKNY skirt, a blouse, and Louis Vuitton shoes. The freshened up in the bathroom and applied her make-up. She noticed that it was almost finished and she had to get new mascara, eye shadow, and blush. Massie decided to skip breakfast and walked outside to meet up with Isaac.

Massie pulled out her Motorola phone and called Alicia.

"Leesh, we have to go to Sephora after school," Massie said in an irritated way.

"Sure whatever," Alicia said.

"Tell Kristen and Dylan to come too," Massie said as she hung up the phone.

Massie hopped into the car and waited for Claire. Five minutes later, she walked out wearing orange Keds, white skinny jeans, and an orange top. A blue Jansport hung off of her shoulder. Claire slid to the back seat of the car.

"Hi, Massie," she said.

Massie nodded and Isaac started to drive. Claire pulled out her camera and took a picture of her newly polished nails. They first arrived at Alicia's house. She was wearing a YSL T-shirt and DKNY jeans. She strutted down the stairs in front of her house and slid into the car. She rested her Prada bag on her lap.

"Heeey, Giiirl." She said squeezing her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder and said,

"Hey, Claire."

Alicia pulled out her phone and texted Massie

ALICIA: "ORANGE KEDS"

MASSIE: "SERIOUSLY?"

ALICIA: "JUST LOOK AT HER!"

Massie turned around and looked at Claire's bright orange Keds. She grinned at Clair and faced Alicia. She made a disgusted face.

Isaac stopped at the other girl's houses and finally arrived at OCD. The girls walked in line and left Claire with Layne. They were best friends now.


	2. Chapter 2 Heading to the Mall

The girls went to their usual classes. Vincent the art teacher was as snotty as usual. He rushed everyone in the class and kept the same look on his face. The students painted gracefully.

"Hurry up, kids. We have five minutes left!" He shouted.

Massie rolled her eyes and scoffed. She glared at her painting, which was a terrible self-portrait of her.  
>"I give up, Vincent. I am done. My painting is terrible and-" Massie started. Then the bell rang. She collected her things and strutted out of the class with a slight grin on her face. Vincent scowled at her as her friends paraded behind her.<p>

"I am on a new diet," says Dylan proudly, putting both hands on her hips.

"You are SO obsessed with diets," Kristen said, shaking her head.

"Whatever," Dylan said.

"So are we all up for the mall after school?" Alicia asked.

"Totally," the girls said in unison.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan walked to the café for lunch.

They saw Claire, Layne, and a few other girls sitting together at one table. They were taking pictures of each other.

"They are paparazzi want to bees," Massie said, with her head held high. She high fived the other girls and smiled. Claire glanced and Massie and thought, "Why can't I be more like her?" Then she looked at Layne, who was wearing baggy sweatpants and a Green Day concert T-shirt.

"Claire is everything all right?" she asked in concern. Claire parted her bangs and shook her head. Layne nodded.

"No, no. I am fine. I think we should go to the mall after school. I need to update my closet," she said.

She got up and walked to the lunch line. She picked up mineral water and an apple. She was hungrier than that, but she just wanted to be more like the other girls in the café. They barely had anything on their trays. Claire sat down again and started munching on her apple.

"Hey, Claire, are you feeling well?" A girl asked.

"Yeah… Why?" Claire said.

"Well, you're only eating an apple and water," she said.

Claire felt her stomach growl. She ignored the girl and took huge bites of her apple. Claire looked over at the four girls once more and sighed.

The bell rang and everyone was off to class. Claire practiced walked like Massie and talking like Massie. It did not seem right. After school, the girls stood outside with their hands on their hips. Claire walked outside and her orange Keds stood out with all of the black and brown suede boots. The girls walked to the mall at the same pace. Claire stood there observing their every move. A few minutes later, Layne walked out.

"Ok, Let's head to the mall," she said.


	3. Chapter 3 The credit card

Massie called Isaac that the girls were going to the Westchester Mall. Claire watched the girls as they strutted away. She sighed and turned to Layne.

"Why do they have to be so perfect?" she said.

"Well, They have the best clothes, shoes, houses, everything!" Layne said. "Let's just go to the mall."

They started walking and Claire tried to do her best impression of Massie's walk.

"Why in the world are you walking like that?" Layne said with a confused face. She put her hands on her hips.

Claire just shook her head and started walking the way she normally did. They were not too far away from the other girls. Occasionally, Massie turned around to see if Claire and Layne were following them. Claire signaled the other girls to stop and started walking toward Claire and Layne.

"Why are you stalking us?" Massie yelled. Right when she said that, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen turned around. Claire's face was hot and red from embarrassment.

"Layne and I are going to the mall," she said, putting her hands on her hips, just as Massie did sometimes.

"Yeah, we are going to buy new clothes," Layne said, tugging on to her canvas bag.

Massie rolled her eyes and whispered something to the other girls. Then they continued walking.

When they arrived at the Mall, Dylan, Kristen, Massie, and Alicia headed straight toward Sephora.

Claire checked in her purse and noticed that she only had twenty dollars in her pocket. Layne looked at her and laughed.

"You only have twenty dollars?" she yelled still laughing. She reached into her bag and pulled out thirty dollars. "I don't really use my money. Here," she said handing Claire the money.

"Layne, I can't take this from you. I'll feel guilty," Claire said. She tried to give Layne the money back, but she would not take it back.

"I insist," Layne said. Claire smiled and took the money.

"Come on," she said walking to Macy's.

At Sephora, all of the different makeup enthralled Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen. Massie could not choose what makeup would look the best on her, so she bought about six bags of makeup. Then she got a phone call. Massie rolled her eyes and picked up her phone.

"Massie Block! Where are you? It is 5:30!" Her mother yelled.

"Really? Are you serious? " Massie yelled for the whole store to hear.

"Be home by six or you're grounded," Massie's mother said as she hung up.

"Girls, we have to go- Now!" Massie yelled to the girls.

She gave the cashier her credit card to swipe, and left the store. Massie shoved her credit card in her back pocket and started to run out of the mall. She did not notice that the card fell out on her way to the exit. She did not know what would happen to her next.


	4. Chapter 4 The missing credit card

Claire and Layne roamed around Macy's looking for new clothes. Claire finally picked up and "adorable" top.

"Wow, I love this shirt!" she said smiling. She was holding up a blue and black t-shirt that had a skull on it. Claire felt like she finally achieved something.

"Claire? We are in the boy's section." Layne yelled, pointing out all of the different boy's sneakers and boxers.

Claire turned red with embarrassment. She sighed and put it back where she found it.

"Ha-ha. I knew that!" Claire said, still blushing.

"At least it was in your price range," Layne said with disappointment. Claire did not have a single garment in her hand. She frowned and looked around.

"Let's go to the _girl's _section!_" _Layne said smiling.

They walked over the girls section and found three cute tops, two skirts and a pair of suede boots. Claire finally thought that she would fit in.

"Now for doing such a good job, I'm going toy you hair and makeup supplies!" Layne said, jumping and clapping. Claire suddenly felt sympathetic. She did not want to use Layne's money up! Even though Layne did not really use her money, it still did not feel right. Layne dragged Claire to Sephora and picked natural shades and colors. They bought eye shadow, blush, eyeliner, and a curling iron. They were finally finished shopping.

"Oh no," Claire said. She did not notice how late it was. Claire did not have a cell phone so she even tell what time it is. As they exited, she saw the sun starting to set.

"Layne, check your cell. What time is it?" Claire yelled.

"OMG! It's six!" Layne yelled.

I am so dead but I hope Massie will go to my funeral, Claire thought.

The girls sprinted home as fast as they could.

At 6:15, Claire arrived home. Her mother and father were waiting at the door.

"Claire, why are you so late? We were so worried!" Her mother said.

"I was with Layne!" Claire said.

"You were supposed to be home by five. You're grounded." Her mother said.

Claire's face felt hot.

"Mom, that's not fair! If you'd gotten me a cell phone, you would know exactly where I was and when I will be back! All of my friends have cell phones!" Claire yelled as she stomped upstairs to her room. She slammed the door so loud that a picture fell off the wall, but luckily, it did not break.

At the Block estate, Massie luckily arrived there by 5:55. She felt relieved. She threw out her old makeup and replaced them with the new ones she got.

"Look, Bean." She said. "I got new makeup!"

She picked up her puppy and squeezed it tight.

"I almost got grounded today," she said in a firm voice.

"But I didn't!" Massie said in a cheerful way.

I should go see if they charged my mom's credit card for the makeup yet, so I can pay her back.

She went online and logged in to her charge account. She looked at her payments.

"Whoa. I never bought these things! And they cost a fortune!" Massie felt nervous. She reached into her back pocket and her credit card was not there.


	5. Chapter 5 Careless Mistake

Claire landed face-first onto her bed and rolled onto her back. She was very angry with her mother.

"It's just not fair," she muttered. After about a minute, Claire's little brother, Todd banged on her door. She opened the door and groaned.

"What?" she yelled.

"Mom made ribs for dinner," Todd said holding onto a rib bone and eating the meat off it.

The way he said it sounded like, "Mahmade reebs fah dinnah".

Claire opened the door even wider to find barbeque handprints on her door from Todd's knocking.

"Gross," she said. "I don't want anything to do with mom right now." Todd closed the door and left.

Claire sat back on her bed. Her stomach growled and remembered that she only had an apple for lunch.

She did not want to go downstairs to eat. If she had a cell phone, she would text Massie to bring her some food from her house. Claire knew that she had to go downstairs eventually.

Back at the Block estate, Massie felt sick to her stomach. She put Bean down and carefully looked at the transactions. Thousands of dollars went off the account. Massie refreshed the page again. More money had been removed. Massie looked around her room for her mother's credit card. She just could not fine it. Massie rushed down the stairs.

"Mom, I think you need to see something!" Massie yelled.

Massie mother walked up the stairs.

"What's the matter?" she said. Massie looked pale. She did not know how she would tell her mother. What would happen to her life?

"Mom, I think I lost your credit card, at the mall," Massie said. Her eyes looked watery.

"Cancel it!" Massie's mother said.

Massie rushed to the computer and tried to cancel it. It would not work.

"Mom, it's not working," Massie said. She paced around her room.

Massie's mom put her head in her hands.

"We are losing so much money," she said in a firm voice. "Why did you use my credit card in the first place?" she asked.

"I had to go to the mall to buy new makeup. I was going to pay you back," Massie explained.

Her mom sighed. "We need to call your father. Our lives might be changing. We could lose the house, and the Lyons will not have a place to stay! See what you have done?" she yelled.

Massie pictured what it would be like to be poor. It was ugly.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Maybe we will be able to pay the money by the end of the month," Massie said hopefully. Massie did not want to be poor. She would be happy with being for six months than buy clothes from the thrift store.


	6. Chapter 6 Chinese Food

Massie took a deep breath. "Mom, why do you and Dad have to be so careless to give a twelve year- old a credit card?" Massie snapped. She knew that she was being selfish and that what she did was wrong.

"Massie how could you be so careless?" Kendra said, as she walked out of the room. The door slammed shut. Massie logged onto her credit card account and checked it again. She could not breathe. Massie rushed to her phone and dialed Alicia's number.

"Alicia, call Dyl and Kristen. You guys have to come over," Massie practically screamed into her phone.

"Kay," Alicia said in a calm, low voice. Then she hung up. Massie started biting her nail. She heard footsteps coming towards her door. The door slid open.

"Hey, you're acting like me," Claire said giggling.

Massie immediately pulled her hand out of her mouth.

"Shut up!" Massie yelled. She felt bad that she snapped at Claire like that but she was upset and frustrated. Claire sighed. _I thought she was supposed to be nicer to me, she thought. _

"What's wrong with you?" Claire asked, smoothing her bangs. She sat down on Massie's bed, not caring about what she would say to her.

Massie ignored Claire and turned away from her computer. They just said there in silence. Then the silence was finally broken.

"I lost my credit card," Massie said.

Claire's eyes widened. Would she have to leave the guesthouse?

"Ehmagawd," Claire said, sounding like Massie. "What are you going to do?"

Massie shrugged. She felt the tears coming, but tried her best to hold them in because she did not want to embarrass herself. After minutes of sitting, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen walked in.

Dylan was munching on an apple. Alicia tossed her Prada bag onto Massie's bed, almost hitting Claire.

"Girl, what's up?" Alicia said, with an anxious look on her face.

Massie did not answer. Instead, she picked up her phone and ordered Chinese food. She remembered that she was starving.

"Five orders of chicken and broccoli, four of them are small except for one large." Massie looked at Dylan. Alicia burst out laughing. Kristen and Claire tried their best not to laugh because they did not want to hurt Dylan's feelings.

"Thanks, bye," Massie hung up. "I'll tell you guys the big news over dinner."  
>"Gawd, Massie I'm so excited to hear!" Dylan said, taking another bite out of her apple.<p>

Massie scowled at Dylan.

"Well don't be!" Massie yelled. Later the food came. Massie handed out chopsticks and picked at her food.

"Dylan, don't eat so fast!" Kristen yelled giggling. Dylan popped a big piece of broccoli and chicken in her mouth.

"Come awn, Massie!" Alicia groaned.

"Yeah tell us!" Dylan said will her mouth full.


	7. Chapter 7 The twist

The girls sat in suspense while they ate their food. Massie cracked her fortune cookie in half. It said, "Maybe you've been thinking too much about yourself." Massie crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash. Kristen punched her.

"Mass, tell us!" she screamed.

Massie heard the door to her house open. Her father was home. Then she heard her mother's footsteps. They started walking up the stairs.

"OK," Massie sighed. "I lost my credit card and someone spent a lot of money on it. There is nothing we can do about it and we are going to go poor for the rest of our lives and out identities are going to be stolen." Massie said.

Claire turned red like a tomato. The whole room burst out laughing. Dylan and Alicia were close to tears at how funny the moment was. Massie even heard her parents laughing from outside the door.

Kristen was laughing so hard that she choked on her food. She started coughing and then started laughing again.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Massie screamed. She could not take that her friends were laughing at her. Hot tears ran down her face, ruining her mascara. She put her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"Ehmagawd, Massie. Hun, listen," Alicia started. Her parents walked inside the door still chuckling.

"You still have access to your account, and you can cancel that thing immediately! The company can fix all the damage and-" Alicia burst out laughing again with everyone else.

"Honey, listen. You can be very ungrateful so we wanted to teach you a lesson. All of this wasn't real," Kendra said, as she rubbed her daughter's tears. Her father nodded and smiled.

"So, all of this can be fixed right?" Massie said eagerly. She was angry on the inside but was relieved because everything was going to be fine.

"Yep," Massie's dad said.

Massie crossed her arms and turned back to her snotty self.

"And just now, I was totally fake crying. Now you know I'm going to get you all back," Massie said with an evil grin.


End file.
